Watching Your Back
by Phemie
Summary: After Spencer find out that Toby is a member if the A-team, he knows he has to stay away. He disappears. Or, at least, he seems to. Toby decided he has to honour to the real reason he joined the A-team. To protect Spencer. Rated T because I'm paranoid. The story will be completely in Toby's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Watching Your Back

**A/N: This is my third attempt at writing this. It keeps on glitching. Anyway, it's about Toby protecting and watching Spencer between "Misery Loves Company" and "A DAngerous GAme". Enjoy. Don't be afraid to review or give constructive critisism. Ciao!**

She stared at me, her eyes boring into my very soul. Those eyes that I have spent countless nights staring into, memorising their chocolate colour. Every single wave of colour, how her pupils dilate, how they stare into space when she's lost in thought. I memorised those eyes incase it was the last time I ever saw them. It appears that these eyes, her eyes, may never look at me the same way again. I memorise the way tears well up and spill onto her cheeks. Her face displayed a look of betrayal, rage, confusion, _pain. _I hate seeing her in pain.

"How could you?" she whispered, her voice no louder than a breath.

"Spencer. I-"

"No. Don't you dare try to justify yourself to me Toby Cavanaugh. Don't you dare apologise like its going to make everything OK again,". Tears were leaving streaks on her cheeks. I cringed. I rubbed my still stinging cheek, which was still raw from when she slapped me only minutes earlier.

"I thought you loved me Toby," Spencer said, eyes glistening with tears. "Just go. Please. Just leave me alone Toby. I need to clear my head. Please leave,"

I knew there was no use arguing with her. "For how long?" I muttered.

"Just leave Toby. I don't want to have to ask you again,"

I walked away. I left her there. I needed to make it up to her. I needed to fix this. If only she understood. I did this for her- for us! She needs me to leave her alone. I will. I need to disappear. I have to protect her.

No matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for clicking my story. And a huge thank you if you followed. Please enjoy. This is a bit rushed as I have to retype it but I have no homework due tomorrow so yay! Please review, follow and favourite if you haven't already done so. I'll post a longer one soon. This is just to tide you all over. Ciao!**

I drove. I drove away from Rosewood, away from the troubles there. I needed to think. I needed to devise a plan of action. I drove for hours, until the sun disappeared completely from the sky and left me with only the stars and stretlamps the night of a new moon. A new moon. A new beginning? It wasn't until I was finalising my plan that I felt the buzz of my phone. I pulled over, not wanting to destroy the little piece of Spencer I had left when checking her messages to me. I turned my phone on.

7 missed calls.

4 voicemails.

12 texts, the most recent of which just read "Please."

It broke my heart to know how she was hurting. But I couldn't let her get hurt in other ways. What was worse, after all. Physical or emotional pain? I'm doing a bad thing but with good intentions. I just hope it pays off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I told you I'd be back! Hey guys. It's not been long. I had done free time so I decieded to type it up. The deal with te story is that up to this chapter, I had them on my old phone. I tried posting on that one but it glitched. Glitches happen a lot when I ****_post_**** from my phone when using copy and paste so I have to type up each chapter when I'm posting. It also takes a lot of planning time. I** **also have to do homework, revise and binge watch season 4 of PLL on Netflix. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Ciao!**

I slammed my truck door and ran through the Brew. I took the steps two at a time to get to my loft. I got my key and turned it in the lock. It didn't budge. I tried again. And again. And again. I kicked the door out of frustration. "I wonder where you an find a spare key..." A mocking voice laughed from the other side of the door. I checked in a crack under the door, a safe hiding place, and found a clean key. I put it in the lock and turne. It moved smoothly. I pushed the door open. "You changed my locks." I said, as if stating a fact. No emotion in my voice. "Well, we couldn't have that bitch coming and going as she pleases can we?" Mona asked from the table. _She_ was eating a delicious looking meal and drinking wine from a proper wine glass. I didn't own _wine_ glasses. Spence must have set it out. "Come, eat. This is really a delicious meal. Your darling Spencer _really_ went all out. Sit." She motioned to a chair across from her. I stalked towards the table and sat. She handed me a plate of food but I ignored it. Neither one of us talked until she cleared her plate."Did Spencer come round?" I asked monotonousy.

"Oh yes, she came. She knocked, she banged, she yelled, she cried, she pleaded, she left. It was quite distracting once the initial hilarity of the situation had worn off. Not to mention pathetic! "Please Toby, tell me there's more to the story Toby, Toby open up _please_ Toby.""

"Get out. I'm tired,"

"That is no way to speak to your superior!" Mona shrieked.

"I'm _tired,"_ I growled.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave! I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't go shedding tears for Spency Wency now. I'll know." Mona smirked and left.

I look up for the first time since I sat down. Mona was right. The food really _did_ look delicious. I _was_ hungry. I reached for the my fork. I hesitated. No. Spencer made this and Spencer was hurting because of me. _She wouldn't want you to go hunry though_ a voice sang inside my head. I tentatively picked up a piece of bread and ate it slowly, walking around the room as I did so. Behind the table, was a scrabble board at about the height of my stomache. The words GLYCERALDEHYDE and GOOFBALL were written along the top and left lines of the board, exactly like on our first date. Near the middle of the board the words "I LOVE YOU" was written in scrabble tiles. I hope she still does. I doubt that she will ever feel anything for me but hate for me for the rest of our lives. That thought breaks me a little inside. I wanted to let her in to the whole truth when this whole A situation was diffused. Now she hates me. I run my fingers over the tiles on the board as tears sting my eyes.

The hot water runs over me. I let tears roll down my cheeks. A will just mistake them for water droplets anyway. I don't care. I lost her. I love and and I lost her. She will never want to talk to me again after tonight. I get out and dry myself. If I'd know that the other day was going to be the last time I ever showered at her place I would have treasured it. Now that she won't ever let me near her again and I don't think I will be using the her bathroom anytime soon. I'm lucky enough to have the water back on. It's a poor comfort as I know I can't stay here for long. Spencer and her friends might come back and they've gotten accustomed to picking locks. I can't risk it. I have to leave. I'll come back someday.

I walk into my room and throw myself into my bed. I lie there looking at the ceiling. I can't bring myself to look at her empty space. Maybe if I keep her safe she will live long this to all be over and maybe she will forgive me. Maybe she will be able to look at me with anything other than hatred, fear, betrayal of pain. Maybe one day we can be together again.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I got, what? Three reviews on my last chapter? This is awesome. I didn't expect to get that many that fast. I guess that's because the only other fandom I've written for has like 36 fanfics and a small fan base. So far your reviews have been positive but just remember I'm open to any critisism you have. Thank you so much for following/ favouriting/ reviewing/ reading. It means so much to me. I will try to update everyday but that won't always be possible. Updates won't come any less than once a week. I promise. Unless there is a serious situation then you will get an at least weekly chapter. I swear a Phemie oath. Enjoy this chapter. Ciao!**

I shoved clothes in a duffel bag. They had been nearly laid out on my bed before being thrown haphazardly. Shirt, trousers, underwear, socks, more shirts, towels, more underwear, more trousers etc. and finally zipped it closed. I looked around the loft, searching for something to take. I saw sunlight bouncing off of something on the side of the scrabble board. Walked over and blocked the sun with my back, casting a shadow over the board and making the reflective surface available for my eyes to see. It was a brass plaque engraved with the message "My safe place to land. Always your girl. -S". Tears prick my eyes as I remember a previous conversation of ours...

_We are sitting in Spencer's room, staring out the window. My arms are wrapped around her in a protective embrace. One hand goes to her hair and strokes it. I stare at her absentmindedly. She lookes up, her warm, brown eyes staring into my icy blue ones. I can't help but think of the contrast. Warm and icy. Gentle and firm. Caring and cold. Warm and cold cannot exist together..._

_"Toby?" Spencer's voice pierces through the silence._

_"Yes?" I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead. She gets up and so do I, my body feeling empty without her. She leans in to me and I kiss her lightly._

_"What is it you want to tell me Spence?" I ask. Is she finally going to tell me the truth about who -A was and why they left a bag of ice in the motel? _

_"It's... Look. I've never really had anyone to turn to. No where to go when everything seemed like it was falling apart. Until now. You make me feel safe Toby. You're my safe place to land,". Spencer wraps her arms around me and buries her head into my shirt. I tilt it up and place a kiss on her lips. The sunlight bathes us in a golden glow as we kiss. I can feel the ice in my eyes melting as the heat coming from her warms me up. Warmth and ice cannot exist together. The heat will thaw the ice. Well, my ice is thawing._

A solitary tear runs down my cheek. I wipe it away. A cannot see me cry. Mona will be here soon and she cannot know I still have feelings for Spencer. I cross slowly over to my desk. A picture of Spencer and I sits atop it. I grab it and stuff in in a t-shirt, frame and all. It's risky but it's worth it to see her smiling face. I clear away the remenants of last nights meal and sit at the table, waiting for Mona to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really busy right now so I this is just a short chapter. I won't be able to update for a while as I'm staying with a friend but I'll try to update by Monday. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Ciao! **

The hands on my watch kept moving round and round and round. Like time could go on after this. Surrounding me are countless pictures of Alison and the girls. Dolls in a dollhouse, rats in cages. It's like this entire lair is a shrine to her. The creepy clown mask leers at me from the other end of the room. Like it's watching me. I shudder before resuming my typing. Tapping keys, almost at random, to do, well, nothing. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. I keep typing her name into oblivion. I stare at the photo of us beside the monitor. She is smiling happily at the camera as I hold her in a hug. The grass around us green, the sky above us blue. The world is in harmony. It looks like a scene from a story book. The princess surrounded by emerald grass. Birds chirping, bees buzzing. Only the person next to her isn't a prince or a knight in shining armour. It's a simple man who would go to the ends of the earth for her but broke her heart into pieces to small to see. Mona wants to break her more. Until shes like grains of sand for her to collect and press and squash and melt and build into a new heart. No, she needs to be broken more than she already is. Mona wants to make sure of that. To make sure that she falls apart. Mona wants to make something absolutely certain.

That all the king's horses and all the Kings men won't be able to put her heart back together again.


End file.
